


Derek Hale is Too Sweet

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, Drabble, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based offthispost.





	Derek Hale is Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> [Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) asked for number 123 from [this](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171875763774/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post ("Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you!”). So, here, enjoy some sweet, soft Derek and Stiles who has had enough :P

It all started the day Stiles walked into Derek’s apartment and saw him talking to the kitten he’d adopted.  It was sweet, and adorable, and Stiles felt those butterflies threaten to take over his stomach.

"Aren’t you sweet?” Derek had asked quietly while scratching the kitten’s chin, and Stiles melted.

After that, Stiles couldn’t seem to be in the same room with Derek without hearing him say something _cute._

It was only a matter of time before Stiles snapped and said,  “Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you!”

Derek met Stiles’ eyes, smiled, and the butterflies exploded.


End file.
